Revenge of the Bridesmaids
by yousmellsofruity
Summary: Nina was happy with Fabian..Now Fabian is marrying Joy? Something doesn't add up...Can some rebellious bridesmaids get out the truth fast enough? If your looking for a sweet wedding,not your story. Rated T for later content. Chapter 4 is an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

She blinked and flinched as the police officer took her picture.

"Turn. " The officer said sternly. More pictures were taken.

"Gee, look at me. And I thought my yearbook pictures sucked."

Amber said, looking at the torn dirty dress and her hair like a rats nest. Her makeup was all smudged, running down her face.

"And that's me. Man, that dress does not look good on anybody."

Patricia said, picking up the pink fluffy sleeves. It was her turn for a picture. She stepped up.

"Turn? What if I don't want to turn? Who's gonna turn me? ….You?"

She said.

"Why don't you turn this?"

Patricia said. Right as the picture was taken, she flicked off the officer.

"Something you should know about me… I have a little problem with authority."

"Turn!"

The officer said again, with a little bit more annoyance in her voice. She eventually turned to the side, rolling her eyes.

"In second grade, I told my music teacher Ms. Johnson that if she wanted us to sing like birds, she might as well get herself some freaking birds."

"I laughed so hard I peed and had to sit in the corner during recess."

"We've been friends ever since." They said together.

"And that's Nina- sweet Nina. I feel so bad we dragged her into this."

Amber said.

Patricia's pov.

The thing is we did it all for her. Really we did.

That was the idea anyway. But I better explain. Were bridesmaids. Not the good kind, who loves the bride like a sister for her most special day ever-no. Were more like the avenging angels who are gonna give you what's coming to you kind of bridesmaids.

Maybe I should back up, say….20 years?

Back to when we were just little girls. It was me, Amber, oh…and Joy. We went to her house almost every day after school. Tea parties on the lawn hide and seek, but then Joy would tell us what she wanted to do. Make up stories…about Joy. Once she even wanted to play wedding. She walked out of the house with the most expensive dress a six year old could own. I stood there in a suit. She walked up and asked me what I was supposed to be.

"The groom, of course."

She replied. "No, you're all bridesmaids."

" But there has to be a groom. "

"Mother! "

She would complain loudly. "You look pretty in your dress, Joy."

Amber said.

"Well, of course I do! Mother!"

She would yell back. "

"Honey bell, what are the girls doing to you?"

"There has to be a groom. "I simply stated.

"Ok, let's use this chair. "

She took the suit from me and draped it over the chair.

"Isn't he handsome?"

She said.

"And from a wealthy family if I may add."

We were constantly reminded of how lucky we were to be there. Did I mention she lives in the biggest mansion in Liverpool, England? Yeah, it had a structure like the white house-even with its own secret passage that led right out to the backyard. Even with servants. You need service when your house has its own zip code.

And her royalty still lives in it today.

This was how our life was like-all through high school. She called the shots-we played the parts. Why? We- as said before-were constantly reminded of how lucky we were to have what we did. And what we had was Joy mercer. Even when Nina came late in the game sophomore year, she became closer than I ever was with Joy. It was the same all through college-I even got a book published-not to toot my own horn or anything. The 2nd one's coming along-slowly.

Meanwhile Amber was trying to make it as an actor. She did a bunch of plays off Broadway-well, maybe off -working back stage-but still.

We always kept in touch with Nina, who said her and Fabian were going as strong as they ever had. Looking at her Facebook wall, it looked convincing. Pictures of Him giving her flowers, the kissing on the beach, you know. Couplely things. She was crazy about him! With Amber, she goes home-a lot. She actually likes her parents. That is how we all ended up in Merseyside. It was her parent's aniversity and she dragged me along. We all sat down to an awkward dinner where the parents always ask who is famous! Or successful yet..urg.

"Amber you have been in many plays so far, haven't you dear?"

Her mom said.

"Ugh, I um…I audition all the time! Hahaha….."

This is why I don't get back home much. I decided to cover for her.

"Amber is constantly in plays and is fabulous. You gotta tell them what they want to hear."

The last part I whispered to her.

"So, what about you Patricia? Got another book coming out?"

Shit. I just got a blank face. Amber covered for me this time.

"Yes, of course she does. She has a huge one coming out. Right Patricia?"

"Ummmmyes. "

Her parents nodded. Suspiciously.

"I'm….I gotta…go pee."

Amber said. We walked out of the restaurant.

"I need air. Without relatives."

She said, taking a huge sip of wine. I patted her back. "I feel your pain."

That's when we heard her. "

Patricia, is that you? And still with that hair….and you! Amber Millington. Haven't seen you two in forever!"

"It's Joy. Run while we still can." I whispered to Amber. She just made a face and turned around with a huge fake smile. "I can't believe it's you….Joy." She said.

"What are you two doing in town? Momma! You remember Amber and Patricia.!"

After scanning us up and down, she said simply with a frown, yes. And walked away. Then we saw Nina, poking out from Joy's…..posy.

"Hey Nines! Nina, hey."

We said, rudely walking around Joy. We both hugged her; we truly missed her. Then the devil turned back around.

"You guys don't even know why I'm here…these are my bridesmaids and I'm getting married!"

She said squealing and showing us her ring.

"To a groom or a chair?"

I said sarcastically.

"Oh,…Patricia…I so missed your…creative sense of humor. The wedding is in 10 days...I so wanted to invite you guys but Mum said she couldn't find your addresses anywhere!" she said, with fake concern.

"I'm sure you could have called Amber's parents, what that's 20 some years in the same house?"

"Oh... Yeah…your right!"

She said, turning back to her friends.

"So Nina…your Joy's bridesmaid! I've always wanted to see Fabian again…is he coming?"

"Oh…yes..."

Nina said, looking at the ground…

"Oh, is that him? "

I saw a man walking down the sidewalk toward us. He walked between Nina and me and gave Nina the longest gaze ever possible.

"Well, there's our groom!"

Said Mrs. Mercer. Fabian went up and gave Joy a little kiss on the cheek. Amber and I looked at Nina questionably. They started kissing again and Nina looked away uncomfortably. Nina quietly excused herself and walked away. Joy turned to us, saying,

"Good seeing you guys."

Her mother whisked the group away. Then Alfie walked up to us.

"They used to date, and then something happened that they can't seem to share; now I don't know what is happening."

He said, checking us in on the latest gossip.

"Something's not right. They were always love birds in high school."

I said. I noticed Amber starring into his eyes. I pulled her away.

"Nice seeing you!" She called out. "Let's go find Nina."

I said to her. We started walking to her when Joy crossed paths with us and stopped us.

"You two are staying in town for the wedding, aren't you? " She said. We made up some stupid excuse.

"Oh don't kid around. You guys are staying."

We all shared an awkward laugh.

"Well, think about it."

She said in that annoying little voice. She walked away.

"Let's go find her."

I said. We found her in the bathroom.

"Nina, open up. What happened?"

She mumbled something. Amber said,

"I thought you said he was the one!"

She came out and said,

"Well, she is happy with him now."

She said, tears running down her face. She paused for a minute, probally thinking about the good times with him back in high school.

_"You can't leave."_

_Fabian said to Nina._

_"I have to."_

_"But I just got you back..."_

_Fabian said. He started leaning in, and lightly touched his lips to hers. All that remorse, sadness, and loneliness he felt when she fell down that chamber, he poured with love into that kiss. It started out soft and light, and soon got more intense. He lightly placed his hands on her delicate waist and depened the kiss. She whisked her arms around his neck. She felt his toungue lightly ask for entrance. She granted it, and smiled against the kiss. He smiled back._

_"Fabian...I...pack."_

_She said. He broke away to let her talk, but only to move to her sweet spot on her neck. Fabian had a confidence in kissing that would surprise you. She tried to talk, but moaning only came out. He smiled against her._

_"Fabian..I can't even think let alone talk when your doing that."_

_He laughed and pulled away._

_"Now, what was so terribly important that you had to interrupt me?"_  
_He said, smiling._

_"I have to pack."_

_"But you don't leave for another day."_

_He said, creeping back on her. Nina put a hand on him, pushing him away._

_"No, no kissing. I have to focus."_

She came back into focus. "And I am going to walk down that aisle to prove to everyone that I am completely over Fabian fucking Rutter."

She said, erupting into sobs again.

I** promise this will get better. Jara comes in and some Fabina and even Peddie come in next, and a gigantic secret! Hope you like it! If you are reading this very sentence, review. Please**.

**~Fruity**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan is Established

**I was like sooooo super excided to find out that somewhere in the universe someone actually read my stories.**

hoajlmtsdlagfan- thanks! :)

kswiftie- Thanks ! and you'll soon find out.

SibunaFreak- I'M SOOOOO EXCITED YOUR EXCITED!

fasionablyobsessed- Yeah, I just saw it and loved it, and thanks!

CRAZYbuyLOVABLE- Thanks for your review! I'm sorry you got confused, this is like my first real story.

RonniZee- Thanks! :)

KEAC12- J Thanks so much!

jarafan- Thank you! I'll put some Jara in this chapter for you!

Here it is. Enjoy!

**Chapter two-The Plan is Established**

**Amber's pov.**

"Can you believe Joy? I mean, poor Nina. "

I said. We were back at my parents house after dinner.

"I know." Said Patricia. "God dammit. When can that slut get over him?"

"She tried to break them up all through high school and now this? I mean what does Fabian even see in her?"

I said.

"Boobs, he's a guy."

Amber's dad walked in.

"I heard some news at the bank. A transaction. I really shouldn't tell you ," He said.

"Have some wine, Lou."

Patricia urged.

"Rude much!"

I said. She looked at me. "Don't care." Then she looked at my father. "Talk."

"After divorcing her third husband, Becky(Joy's mom) invested in a new wardrobe and now she has no money. That day, the mansion was put on the market." I said, "But they have had that house forever."

He continued. "Last month, after Fabian and Joy had become engaged, the house was taken off the market."

Patricia then said, "She just wants the money?"

Then daddy said, "It looks like it." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Poor Nina. We should tell her."

I said. She replied.

"Tell her what? A she-devil stole the love of her life?"

"I think she knows that much."

"But it's wrong, it's evil, I think we should-…one second."

I said. My phone rang, so I got up and answered.

"Hello? Yes, Patricia it's my agent. Hold on. Oh hey Abby. Oh! The audition I almost forgot! When do they want to see me? Oh…..ok I see. Got it. Ok. "

She hung up. "Good news? Patricia asked. "No, not even a rating, nothing. The plot was flawed, the characters were underwritten and it wasn't even worth my time and-"

"You wanted it bad didn't you." She asked me.

"So much." I replied sadly. She said, "Here, take this."

And handed me my glass of wine. We decided to watch a movie in our room.

"Nina and Fabian were perfect for each other, and now, Fabian! is going to marry Joy! And Nina is going to have her heart broken forever ! 3,000 years of watching romantic comedies and it's all just one fucking lie! "

I said, turning the movie off. "A couple stumbles around for two hours and then miraculously discover their perfect for each other two minutes before the credits role! That is not how life works my friend."

I said while reaching for the wine bottle. I picked it up and it was empty. "Shit." I exclaimed.

"Action movies have it right?" I continued.

"You've hated action movies since the day you were born!"

Patricia said to me. I replied. "I hate them because they're right. Three people get taken hostage then Bruse Willis swops in and does what has to be done. The psychopaths die miraculous deaths and the innocent go free! That's what you need to make love work! A swat team of guns."

Patricia smirked then said, "James still hasn't called yet?"

"Nope! He went to LA for Pilate season with his cute scene partner that he-"

"SWEARS HE'S NOT SLEEPING WITH HA!" We both yell at the same time.

"That is why you should not date actors."

Patricia says.

"Then who should I date?"

"You've known Alfie forever. He's cute, and I KNOW you like him."

Patricia says back to me.

"He does not like me. Ok he likes me. So what?"

I say popping another bottle. I continue-"There's 300 of him in every home town. He's a nice guy, you go on one date, then you wake up ten years later with six kids, a fat ass and ugly pink sweatpants.

"Oh, you like him. You li-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ke him."

Patricia teases. "I doo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- not."

I replied. "So what are we going to do about Nina?"

I asked. "I say we go full-out swat team and break Joy and Fabian up."

"Ok, no problem."

I say, rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm serious!" She exclaimed. "That's what Will Smith, Matt Damon, and any other of those h-o-t hot! action guys would do. We sneak into the compound, and bust the hell up! "

Patricia says.

"What do we do, disguise ourselves as German officers?"

I asked.

"Exactly."

She says with a serious face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I ask, laughing.

"I'm saying, we wear the uniform of the enemy. Bridesmaids."

She says back.

"She already has her bridesmaids."

I say. I think my dear friend Patricia is going crazy.

"Ok, what if they had a little accident? Amber? If anyone deserves to be knocked down a couple of pegs its Joy. Joy. Took. Him. Are we really gonna let her get away with it?"

Patricia says. On the other hand, I am starting to like this plan.

"Do you really think we can take down Joy? Stop the wedding?"

I ask.

"We can do anything. Why? We are sophisticated babes from Liverpool. As Ms. Mercer would put it, 'You girls are just a little too….thinky."

She says.

"Alright." I say. "I'm starting to like it, I'll admit it. Joy is going down." We said with a toast. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it. "

I say. Patricia walks down with me anyway.

"I wonder who is here."

I say, opening the door.

"Mara! Jerome! Eddie! What the hell? How are you guys!"

I say, walking up to hug them. They hug me back. I invite them in.

**Eddie's pov.**

I see Amber, and hug her, and tell her I'm good. She invites us in. Then, I see her. The most awesome, beautiful, intelligent girl on the planet. Can you guess her? I dated her in high school, I fell for her so fast, so hard, and I kissed her twin. Yes, it is Patricia! Patricia Williamson! I thought back to the day we parted…

_"Hey, Yacker."_

_I said, agonizingly. I knew we would soon part. I knew we both got into different colleges. I decide to avoid the subject and enjoy the few moments we have together. She says, "Hey." Back, and I pull her into a breathtaking kiss. It's amazing, and I feel her hands roaming everywhere, and I moan when she grabs the back of my neck and plays with my hair. I put my hands around her waist and pull her close. I feel the kiss going deeper and deeper...I trace my tongue across her mouth and she grants entrance. I smile against the kiss. I feel her smile back. In this one moment we are happy, not caring about the past, future, or anything. I hardly hear Trudy yell to us that her taxi will be here over the beating of my heart and the racing of my pulse, and I kiss her even more eagerly. I then lean down and softly kiss her neck. She smiles, and I leave a trail of ghostly kisses behind and she shivers. The taxi pulls up. I slowly pull her into a tight hug, knowing I would not have them for a while. _

_"Bye, weasel." She says solemnly. I just hug her again, not wanting to let go._

All I can do is stare, because since high school she has gotten 10x sexier and all I want to do is kiss her. Whoa! Eddie, slow down. You didn't even say hi yet. I walk in and sit next to her on the couch. She is playing with her phone. I know that she notices me, so I move very close to her. I whispered into her ear, brushing my lips against it, saying, "I've missed my yacker a lot."

She turns to me, screaming Eddie! Then she pulls me into the tightest hug ever. Not that I'm complaining. I hear Amber say something.

"Um, guys, where are you staying?"

Mara and I instinctively turned to face Jerome in a composed glare.

"Why don't you let Jerome tell you?"

I said.

"Well….I booked us a hotel…but I actually booked it in 2013. Not 2012."

Jerome said, sheepishly. Amber immediately screamed,

"You guys can stay here! There's only one problem…."

"What is it?"

Patricia says, holding me tighter. I smile knowing that she wants me here.

"We only have three rooms. My room, that Patricia and I are staying in, my parents room, and one guest room. Are any of you dating…?"

Mara and Jerome look at each other awkwardly. I guess that's a no. I want to be with Patricia, but I don't know where our relationship stands. I don't want us to still be a high school couple. Then Patricia says something that makes my heart race.

"I guess me and Eddie can share a bed."

We all carried our suit cases to our rooms, and it was around 2:00 in the morning and me and yacker decided to go to bed to get an early start. I followed Patricia to our room.

"I call the right side!"

We both screamed at the same time. I laughed.

"You know Weasel; I really have missed you….."  
She said, starring into my eyes. I just grabbed her and kissed her.

**I know I said there would be some Jara in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next chapter! I gave you a slice o Peddie, and I know I said a big secret would come out, and I gave you a little secret! The big secret probably comes out in a chapter or so, so hold on! : ) I felt a little slack in this chapter, I apologize. But get psyched! Patricia and Amber start their evil plan tomorrow. **

**~Fruity**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 3-Step One; Getting Behind Enemy Lines

**Thanks for all the reviews! I would answer them, but I don't have alot of time right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amber's pov

The plan was simple. We woke up early, and would go meet them at a shop, take advantage of their stupidness, and cross the enemy border. Patricia and I decided to pick the two easiest targets. We picked up a wedding invitation, and looked through a list of Joy's bridesmaids.

"What about 'Ashley?' She looks like a bitch. Bitches are usually dumb."

"No, she looks like she is not gullible. What about these two?"

Patricia said, pointing to a person on the picture.

"Perfect."

I exclaimed.

"Mmmhhmmm, girls you are right, this is the best frozen yogurt place In all of Merseyside."

I exclaimed, being forever truthful. I saw Patricia give me an approving nudge, so I started the plan.

"Told you." Said 'Brittney.'

"Aren't you glad you called us?" The second one, 'Ally,' said.

"So glad." Patricia said with a huge fake smile.

"We definatently owe you guys."

I said, kind of apologizing for Patricia's rudeness. I gave her a quick death glare.

"But, what can we give them that they….don't have?"

Patricia said evilly as we took a table.

"Hmmhmmm,.." I said, "So, how are you guys doing at the mansion? Getting along with Joy all right?"

"Well, um…okay, I guess."

Brittney said. Ally replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Girls, come-on! We're fro-yo pals now!"

Patricia said desperately.

"We can't do anything right."

"She's always on our case-"

"And she treats us like were big dopes."

They said.

"Can you believe that?"

Brittney said to me. I just said "Not at all." not convincingly and Patricia kicked me under the table.

"This is how we can help them."

I said, getting the plan back on track.

" You mean our secret Joy thing?"

Patricia asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, she always liked us."

I said to them.

"…Really?"

Said Brittney.

"Look girls you have to understand Joy in under a lot of pressure right now."

I said. Patricia exclaimed, "Is she drinking?"

"Yes, constantly."

Ally said.

"That's what happens."

"Here's the trick. When she's drinking, tell her to slow down."

Patricia said in all seriousness.

"Like, in front of everybody?"

Brittney asked. Patricia replied, "Well, that's the only way it works!"

"See, what we used to do was count her drinks, then let her know."

"Yes, she always thanked us in the morning."

An erupt of 'We can do that.' and 'Sure!' happened.

"You'll be golden!"

Patricia said in an evil grin.

"The trap is set."

Patricia said to me. She continued, "Their poor frozen brains never stood a chance!"

"Well, you pick up a few tricks in the big city- Oh MY GOD THEY'RE TOWING MY MOM'S CAR!"

I said, running for the hills.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Patricia said to the man, running after me. The man pointed to a sign right in front of us. 'No Parking.'  
Shit.

"When did that get here?"

I said with an nonchalant laugh.

"Three years ago."

Said the man, not looking up.

"Well, we don' know, because we don't live here anymore."

Patricia came to my defense. I just let out a much-needed sigh. Then, the unexpected person pulled up.

"Hey, doggie. How you been."

Alfie said to the man, stepping out of his car.

"Living the dream Aflie, how about you."

The man said, writing me a ticket. Patricia and I started walking away where we couldn't be heard, and Alfie was reasoning with the man.

"There's your boy."

Patricia teased. I just stood at Aflie in amazement. The man walked over to us.

"My mistake. It turns out you can park here if your back in town for your parents, anniversary."

I thanked God for, Alfie, and Patricia whispered to me, "So cute."

I replied ,"I know, but-"

"SO CUTE."

Patricia interrupted. I just let out a tiny giggle. I saw Alfie approaching and silently panicked.

I awkwardly put a strand of hair back into my hat. We all stood there awkwardly, then Patricia said,

"I think I lost something somewhere,…um…I'm gonna go…look for it."  
She said, walking away. She pushed me a little closer to Alfie, and he took a step closer to me.

"Um, how did you do that?"

"I'm just awesome over the fact that I'm a cop and he owes me a favor."

He said which surprised me.

"You're a cop? Wow, that sounded awful, I'm- Let me try that again. So Alfie, you're in law enforcement? Wow, that wasn't much better."

We both chuckled.

"I like listening to you rattle; it's cute."

A slow blush creped on to my face.

"So-"

I interrupted him.

"Listen Alfie, I don't think it is a good idea for us to date, I mean, I'm leaving the day after the wedding, and-"

Now he interrupted me.

"Whoa, slow down. Nobody's asking anybody out."

I looked down in disappointment.

"I just wanted to say make sure you pay attention to all of our small town signs, and have a safe trip home, ok?"

He said with a smile. I felt like I wanted to cry, and he walked away. So much for him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nobody's pov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mean while, Joy was at an interview with a magazine editor.

"And my grandfather pieced this place up brick by brick."

Joy said, gesturing to the mansion.

"I'd be so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-o-so-o glad if we were on the clover for this weeks edition."

Joy said, batting her sweet, innocent eyelashes.

"I don't know if I can get you on the cover, but I might be able to work something out."

He said. Ashley, one of Joy's bridesmaids, spoke up.

"Did you know all of the bridesmaids are living here right now until the wedding? It's like living in a fairytale." Nina was just looking into space, not caring about any of the people. Ally nudged her, and whispered for her to say something, and she said with a fake grin,

"Did you know all of the bridesmaids are staying here in the mansion until the wedding?"

Joy just closed her eyes and sighed, and all the other girls did the same. Ally whispered to her without moving her mouth,

"I already said that line. Snow globe."

"I mean, the mansion is so beautiful, it's like a delicate scene in a snow globe.

"Why, Nina, that is so sweet of you to say. "

Joy said with a fake smile. She picked up her drink.

"That's number three."

Brittney said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, I think that's number four. I saw you having a drink before we came out. But that might have been scotch."

Said Ally.

"What are you doing?"

Said Ms. Mercer. Ally turned to Joy's mom.

"Helping."

Brittney finished.

"Your under a lot of pressure and we don't want to seed you get hounded like on Wednesday night. When you fell in the duck pond and told your gardener your hedge needed trimming."

Ally interrupted.

"So were counting your drinks."

"Day ,…and Night, when you really go to town."

Ally and Brittney sat there smiling, thinking they were helping their friend, and Ms. Mercer said,

"How thoughtful of you."

The editor wrote something on his pad of paper and Joy grimaced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think those girls gave us bad advice."

Brittney said to Ally.

"I think your right."

They sadly nodded their heads as a taxi sped them away.

Momma, great news! Amber and Patricia changed their plans! There gonna stay in town for the wedding! Isn't that fantastic?"  
"Yes…..dear."

"Don't worry Joy,"

Amber said, "Well sit in the back….."

It's not like we're bridesmaids or anything…."

Patricia said, hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh my gosh! Light bulb! What if you were bridesmaids?"

Patricia and Amber knocked their fists under the table.

"It would be a dream come true."

Patricia said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!-"

Joy's mom was not happy about that. Joy led them to their new room. You ladys have fun, okay?"

They stood outside the bedroom dorr.

"On three."

Amber said.

"One, two, three!"

They pushed open the door to reveal a very highly decorated bedroom that looked like Bill Gates owned it.

"All right sergeant. We're behind enemy lines. What now?"

Amber asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you're the plotter. _Publishers Weekly_ call you inventive Patricia Williamson in full command of her narrative. "

"I'll take that one."

Patricia said, winking.

"Ok, break up the couple, break up the wedding couple; I got it. You sleep with the groom."

"Yeah, we help out our friend Nina by me sleeping with the love of her life."

Amber said.

"I never said there would never be any casualties."

Patricia exclaimed.

"Ok.. Now I got it. You sleep with Joy."

"Why do all of your plans involve me sleeping with people? Is this how you see me?"

Amber asked.

"Little bit."

Patricia replied.

"Alright well, if Fabian is like most guys, me sleeping with Joy won't be a deal breaker."

"Where is Nina stashed?"

Patricia asked.

"Probably in the 'ha-ha I stole your boyfriend room.'"

"No, she's in the sitting room."

They started walking down the steps and Amber said,

"I really think we are over thinking this. If we want to get Nina and Fabian back together why don't we just get Nina and Fabian _back _together? We can fix her up a bit, boost her confidence and throw them in a room together. And that way, I don't have to sleep with anyone."

"hhmmmhhmmmm….Here it is! The Pericinnial room."

Patricia says.

"Nina! Are you in there?"

Amber whispered loudly.

Nina cracked open the door gasping.

"What are you guys doing here? How'd you get in? I didn't hear any sirens."

"We're the new bridesmaids."

Amber said with a smirk.

"Does Becky (Joy's mom) know?"

Yes, she does."

said Becky, walking towards them.

"Is there something wrong with your rooms, girls?"

"No, I just wanted to check out the Percinnial room."

Patricia said nonchalantly.

"I stated in the newsletter that by ten I want to hear a pin drop."

They all laughed so hard, and Ms. Mercer got steamed. Once they were done, Patricia said, "A curfew? Really?"

"What she means is yes ma'am. "

AMBER said.

"Goodnight then, Nina."

Becky said, glaring at Nina. She said goodnight and closed the door.

They started walking to their room, when Becky stopped them.

"I know exactly what you two are doing. I know your little plan. You two may think being bridesmaids is a little game. "

"No, ma'am, we take what we do here very seriously."

Amber said. Patricia added.

"Yeah, like were on a mission."

"This wedding is in eight days. I expect you to honor the sacred trust Joy has bestowed upon you. We understand each other, don't we?"

Both girls nodded.

"Now you two girls get to bed, you need your beauty sleep. Especially you, Patricia. "

Ms. Mercer said walking away, and Amber desperately tried to hold Patricia back.

**I Still feel a little slack. Please review if you are reading this. Or, may Fabina never get back together! (gasp!)**

_**~Fruity**_


	4. Author's note

**Sorry..I know you are all anoyed, and yes I hate authors notes too. It's just that a few of you guys have wondered why I dropped off the face of the Earth, and it's just because my play preformance was a few hours ago, and I have another preformance tomorrow, and ALL this week I have been practicing for like 4 hours after school and crap. So you will get another update soon, like mabe Monday or something. BTW, don't you think they should make 'Thank God for Alfie' T-shirts? I would totally buy one. Okay...mabe not...well, I have to go do homework, (watch Jenna Marbles) so bye! If you wanna PM me, I love getting random PMs:) also, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, just keep that in mind as you scroll down and look at that big, blue, review button...Bye!**

_**~Fruity**_


	5. The Secret Comes Out

**_Hey guys! A few of you asked about the Peddie scene, and it is going to be in the story, but I don't know where yet. And, yes, Fabina is getting back together! Be patient children….on with the fourth chapter. And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews...I'm so happy about that. I got lioke 10 or 12 reviews for each chapter. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4-

"Do-do-da-da-da-da-do-do-dad-do-da-da-do-da-do!"

Joy walked into the room, waking up Patricia and Amber. She was doing it the most un-pleasant way possible-singing.

Patricia, as guessed, was not happy with the time they were waking up. She quickly pulled the pillow over her face.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads! Extra-extra read all about it!"

Joy said, handing the two girls a magazine.

"Guess who made the front page! _Old pals join bridal fun-_Now, breakfast is in half an hour, yummy! Then at eight o'clock, ladies, it's time to turn on the charm, because the editor of _Wedding Bells at_ _Noon _magazine will be here for interviews and photos! Then….get ready...Your first dress fitting! Then, there is so much more after that! But it only starts after you two get up! Chop chop! Bye girls!"

She said, walking out of the room. Patricia and Amber looked at each other in disgust. Patricia rolled over on her side throwing the magazine at Amber, saying,

"If she keeps this up, this is going to be an obituary page."

Amber just put the magazine over her face. Amber and Patricia decided to get dressed anyway.

"Oh no…oh no. No!"

Amber said, putting her hands up to her face.

"What? What is it?"

Patricia said.

"I just realized that I left Jerome, Mara, and…._Eddie_ in my parents' house _alone. _What. Have. I. Done?"

"Don't worry; we can drive over there later to make sure they haven't destroyed the place."

Patricia said, trying to be comforting.

"But with queen bee's schedule, we won't be able to go anywhere."

Amber said.

"Oh, and, Patricia, do I have a question for you!"

"Oh no, what is it?"

Patricia asked.

"So, how are you and Eddie?"

"How do you even know we like each other?"

Patricia asked with annoyance.

"Oh, I know you do. And he does too. Just tell me what happened!"

_Patricia thought back to that fuzzy night._

_"So Eddie…I really missed you."_

_She said to him. He seemed to like that answer because he grabbed her waist and pushed her on the bed. He kissed her, and it took her a second to realize that before she kissed back. His hands were roaming her body, and he smiled when he heard her soft moan. She roamed his body too; and that made Eddie more turned on than ever. He deepened the kiss, wanting more of her. She felt his tongue whisk across her lower lip and guaranteed entrance. He took her hips in both hands, and pushed harder against the kiss. She moaned again, which made Eddie want her more. He lowered his head down to her neck and bit in some places, leaving a mark in others, and leaving ghostly kisses trailing behind them. She shivered, and turned them over so that he was on the bottom and she was on top. She just stared into his eyes, smiling. He returned the smile and got back to kissing. He tugged at her shirt with the hand he wasn't using to hold her close, and she happily tore it off. She then tugged at his shirt, and pulled it off revealing a nice 6-pack. She looked over him for a second, soaking him in. _

_"Like what you see, Williamson?"_

_Eddie said, smugly. She smiled, and said_

_"In your dreams, Miller."_

_He pulled him off of her and put her right next to him, so close she could hear his soft heart beat that was rapidly increasing with every touch, every sound. He wrapped his hands around her bare stomach and they both fell asleep; well, Patricia fell asleep and Eddie watched her sleep. He always thought she looked adorable sleeping. _

_"Goodnight, beautiful."  
He said, kissing her forehead and slowly drifting off to dreams about her._

"Amber I am not telling you what happened!"

Amber made a 'oh yes you are' face, and Patricia groaned.

"Fine! We kissed and crap …and don't ruin it with your little matchmaker skills!"

Patricia said.

"Fine! Let's head out to breakfast; if we are one fucking second late to that interview we can say goodbye to our plan."

Patricia groaned again, and Amber stayed behind.

"Oh, and, Patricia?"

"What is it now, Amber?"

"If you ever come close to making babies on my bed, I will seriously kick you out."

Patricia playfully punched Amber, and Amber started walking down the stairs to breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Being Joy's bridesmaid has been the best…thing that ever happened in my entire life."  
One of Joy's snotty bridesmaids said to the interviewer.

"Your so sweet."

Joy said, fake crying.

"We are sisters; two big halves of one big Siamese twins."  
The editor looked at her weirdly, but wrote it down anyway.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the porch, Patricia and Amber were watching the interview.

"Morning ladies. Oh, ok."

Nina said with a smile. Ms. Mercer pushed her past her friends to the interview chair. Joy walked over to them.

"Hey girls! The better the interview the more likely to get the cover so I hope you are thinking of a bunch of colorful antidotes."

"Yeah, that is exactly whatr we are doing over here."

Amber said, trying to be smooth.

"Yeah, we tried a few jokes on the butler; it fucking killed."

Patricia said. Joy laughed nervously.

"Oh Patricia you have such an interesting sense of humor some times. But seriously; when it's your turn to be interviewed please no frowny faces, no sassy attitude, and dear God please don't do that other thing you do."

Joy said, putting her hand on her face.

"Oh, you mean sarcasm? I could never be sarcastic with you, Joy."

Patricia said sarcastically. Amber kicked her under the table.

"Thank you."  
Joy said walking away.

"Here we are ladies, for you Amber Apple wood smoked bacon with eggs Benedict, and for you, soy toast and rye bacon."

Patricia eyed the one piece of soggy toast and picked it up and said

"Did someone eat it already?"

She quickly threw it back on the plate and sat back in her chair. Ms. Mercer came over.

"Patricia, the bridesmaids dresses will not dazzle in your size, and we think with a little help and a personal trainer, you can lose 10 pounds this week."

"Yeah, if you cut off my leg."

Patricia said with a fake smile.

"Trust me. The personal trainer Is a miracle worker."

Yet again, Amber had to hold her back from going at it.

"She thinks I need a miracle."

Patricia said, looking over her body. She wasn't even fat at all; she just weighed may be 15 pounds more than Amber. It was kind of like their sizes in high school, but a few inches taller and bigger boobs.

"I know you don't want to hear this tight now, but this is seriously the best eggs Benedict I've ever had."

Amber said, taking a huge bite of it. Patricia motioned over to the interviewer because it was her turn; she also wanted to steal some food. Amber caught her and swatted her hand away. They tried to listen to the end of Nina's interview.

"And now it's real."

"Yes, yes it is."

Nina said with a smile.

"When you see Joy and Fabian together, how does that make you feel?"

Nina's smile soon turned into a frown.

"Um….er…um…"

She got up and ran away as the tears started pouring so no one would see her. Amber and Patricia quickly ran after her. They started yelling after her.

"Nina stop! Nina, slow down! Nina, I can't run in these heels!"

They followed her into the garden where a guy was working with a lawn gigantic wood chipper. Nina slowly crawled into a ball on the ground.

"How's that egg Benedict treating you now?"

Patricia said to Amber, and she just rolled her eyes.

"I knew they would ask me about Joy but I did not think they would ask me about Fabian!"

Nina said with tears streaking down her face.

"Look, it's going to be ok we are going tol fix it!"  
Amber said, talking equally as loud, trying to be heard over the wood chipper.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION CAN YOU WRAP THIS UP?"

Patricia yelled. The dude turned off his machine and walked away.

"Thank you, you're a prince."

Patricia said sarcastically.

"What do you mean you are going to fix everything?"

Nina asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes, Ally and Brittney are gone and we are here."

Amber said, and Patricia knelt down with them.

"You guys did that?"

"Yes, we did so you better spruce it on up girl you gotta look pretty."

Patricia said, clapping her hands.

"Yes, so Fabian can fall in love with you all over again."

Amber added.

"No! No, no, no that can't happen."

"Yes it can, we can make it happen."

"No, Fabian and Joy have to get married."

Nina said, looking down.

"Whose side are you on?"

Patricia said.

"The secret it's a big secret and I'm not supposed to tell you and-"

"Spill."

Patricia said.

"Joy's pregnant and Fabian's the father."

Patricia and Amber exchanged glances.

"What?"

"I'm not going to let that little baby grow up without a daddy."

Nina said, threatening more tears to fall. They both hugged her.

"We had a little fight, and I finally got the nerve to call and apologize, and someone already swooped in and grabbed him. None other than our lifetime friend Joy."

Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you find out she was preggo?"

Patricia asked.

"Well, she told me. She took a test, and, BAM! Baby. They only had sex once. And so he has to marry her. He always does the right thing."

Nina said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, except playing slappy happy with your boyfriend!"

Patricia said. Amber slapped her arm.

"Promise me you will not break up this wedding. Promise?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Patricia said.

"Sure, yes."

Amber said. Nina got up and walked away.

"So, what do we do now?"

Patricia said.

"Nothing….just bite the bullet and be sweet little bridesmaids to that bitch. And her hellish mother."

Patricia groaned.

"This is not fun anymore."

"Joy, if I'm going to stage this I need the groom, and his groomsmen. Your mother never kept her husband's very long but she knew how to get them to show up on time for rehearsal."

"Thank you charlotte. "

Ms. Mercer said. Everyone heard a cop siren approaching. Joy had a big smile forming. Alfie stepped out of the driver's seat.

"I got your groom, ma'am. "

"Sorry we're late."

Fabian said, stepping out of the car with his fellow groomsmen and walking over to Joy.

"Trying on tuxes takes longer than it looks."

Fabian said, rolling his eyes. Joy pulled him into a kiss.

"Ok then."

Fabian said. The kissed lasted longer than necessary and Nina looked away. On the other side of them, Alfie was staring at Amber. She looked at him with a small smile and he looked away with a blush.

"Ok everyone, now we have to match the groomsmen with the bridesmaids."

Charlotte said. We will do this by hight because this day is all about perfection."

A short weird guy walked over to Amber.

"You had me at hello."

He said, holding out his hand.

"That's funny, because I didn't say hello."

Then, Alfie walked over to Amber.

"She will be much taller in heels, why don't I take this one."

Patricia walked over too, pulling the guy away from them.

"What happened to Brittney and Ally? Not that I don't want you to be here.."

Amber blushed. "Well, they had to um…..do something, and Joy asked us to fill in."

"You do know I am a detective for a living."

"In that case I'm not answering anymore questions with out a lawyer."

Amber said, smiling at him and getting lost in his eyes.

"Even if I invite you to dinner?"

Amber smiled, then frowned.

"Sorry, I can't. No eating out….no men upstairs…"

Amber said, reading off the house rules_._

"Well, I'm sure there is some way to get you out."

"Comeon you two, you have plenly of time to hit on her when your tanked at the reception."

Charllote said. They both blushed and joined the group.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Brittany**


End file.
